Unexpected Love
by Quicklove202
Summary: Starts off the day Quinn and Puck slept together and flashes forward to that fateful day in the hospital. Puck/Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hey guys! This is a Quinn/Puck fic that starts out on the night Puck get's Quinn pregnant. And then it goes from there… Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review! plz )

When Quinn woke up, she was in a great mood. Not for any reason in particular but just because she had a feeling it would be a good day. Despite the rainy weather, she was determined to have a great day. As she got ready for school, she remembered that the Cherrios were going to have their weekly weigh in today during practice. She knew she had nothing to worry about. Her diet was pretty strict, completely cutting out sugar and fats. Some days all she consumed was Coach Sylvester's Master Cleanse drink, which was completely gross. She could just envision Coach Sylvester's nod of approval and lecture the other girls to be more like her. She beamed as she left for school. Yes, today was gonna be a good day.

School was out and practice was over, Quinn sat in her car, which was parked in the local park parking lot, thinking about how her day had gotten so fucked up. She had gotten a C on her history quiz and a B- on her English Essay. And then to make things even worse, she had caught Finn gazing over that Rachel Berry twice. But the worst hadn't come til Cherrios practice. At their usual weigh in, Quinn went first as she always did. She stepped on the scale, not bothering to look, and waited for Coach Sylvester to say something good.

But instead she got, "Fabray, you gained two pounds". She stared at her coach in shock, "What?".

She could hear the whispers of her teammates behind her. Damn bitches. She stepped off the scale and tried to figure out how the hell she could have gained two flippin' pounds. Before she knew it, Coach Sylvester was lecturing everyone, and made an example of her, on not to gain weight. It was so humiliating, she wanted to cry.

So that's what led her here. She didn't feel like going home so she ended up at the park. She changed out of her Cherrios uniform, for she felt like a hippo in it and changed into a dress with a cardigan. She looked into the car mirror and wiped her eyes. She cried for a few minutes and cursed almost everyone she knew and now her eyes were red and a little puffy. She sniffled and reached behind her and pulled out her hair band and shook her hair free of its binding ponytail. She looked out at the open field before her. She thought about just going out there and running around, letting out her anger and frustration.

Just then she saw someone walk down into the open field. She squinted and leaned forward to get a better look.

She stopped when she realized it was Puck. What the heck was he doing here? She frowned and got out of her car. Within seconds she was drenched. She quickly walked out into the open field where Puck was lying down on the grass. She walked up to him and stood over him. He had his eyes closed, but then opened them.

"Hey," he said when he noticed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, moving next to him and sitting down beside him. He turned his head to look at her, "I'm laying down. What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "I mean what are you here. In the rain?".

He sighed, "I like to come here to not think".

She frowned, "To not think?" He nodded and shut his eyes, "Yep, the rain drowns out the sound of me thinking".

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She sighed and laid down beside him, looking up at the sky. He turned his head to look at her, she was looking at him. Raindrops traveled down her cheeks and down her neck.

"You're gonna get sick," he said.

"So are you" she replied softly.

"I know," he said sighing, "I don't care".

"Neither do I," she muttered.

They both turned their heads, looking up at the sky.

"Do you like the rain?," she asked breaking the silence. He nodded, "Yeah,".

"Me too" she said smiling.

She sat up and pulled off her flats. She didn't care if she got sick. For once she was gonna let loose and have a little fun. And then when she got home, she was gonna stuff her face and not worry about it.

He watched as she adjusted the cardigan she wore over her dress and ran out into the open field. He sat up and watched her dance in the rain. He wished he had a camera, so he could take pictures, and capture this rare un-Quinn like moment, she was stunning. It was like she was lost in her own little world. He grinned, just watching her brought a smile to his face. He got up and removed his sneakers and ran over to her. She stopped twirling when she saw him.

"Don't stop" he said moving closer to her. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms and started spinning her around. She laughed and stuck her hands out. Their laughter mixed with the thunder that echoed around them. He put her down after awhile, getting dizzy from all the spinning.

"You okay?" he asked. She was still spinning, even though he had put her down, and then plopped down on the floor after tripping over herself.

She groaned, "Stop spinning!" she said to him, holding her head.

He laughed and sat down next to her. "I'm not spinning, Kiwi, your head's the one that's spinning".

She frowned "Well make it stop"

"How?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Use magic or something". He smiled and took her head and placed a big kiss on the top of her head, "There now you're dizzyness is gone"

She smiled and shook her head, "Your magic skills suck"

'I know" he said smiling.

"Wait did you just call me Kiwi?" she asked looking at him.

He nodded. "Why?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I dunno. When I was little I used to think that you spelled Kiwi with a 'Q'. And since your name starts with a Q… And you're sweet but tart…like a kiwi"

She shook her head "Are you saying that I'm hairy too?".

He chuckled, "Well I don't know, I'd have to check. Spread em'!"

"You're so gross!" she said shoving him slightly. He smiled and laughed.

After awhile of sitting Quinn got up again, "Let's dance some more" she said tugging on his hand.

He reluctantly got up and followed her down the hill. He pulled her close and started slow dancing with her. This surprised her but she didn't object. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, so that her feet didn't touch the ground. She put her feet on top of his, so that she didn't have to worry about him stepping on them. He lightly swayed with her in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent of strawberries mixed with rain. She looked down at their feet, they were covered with blades of wet grass and a little mud.

"Our feet are dirty," she mumbled against his shoulder.

"Your fault not mine" he said softly, gazing at her.

She slugged his arm, "Shut up".

He smiled, "Will you do something for me?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Sure," she said, wondering what he wanted.

"Close your eyes" he said. She eyed him suspiciously before reluctantly closing them. He quietly walked over to a puddle of mud and grabbed some in his hand. He walked over to her and said, "Okay," She opened her eyes. He smiled mischievously at her. She started to back away from him.

"Noah Puckerman if you're about to do what I think you're gonna do with that mud, you better not otherwise I'll-"

She was interrupted by him flinging mud on her dress. He laughed at her expression.

"Noah Puckerman! You are so dead!" she yelled running towards him and pushing him back into the pile of mud, causing him to land with a Splat! He looked up at her in shock and then grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the mud with him. She screamed, but he just laughed hysterically. She shot death glares at him, "Noah, My hair!"

Puck laughed, "At least now you don't have to worry about people looking at your dirty feet".

She laughed with him, then sneezed twice.

"I think it's time to go, you're already getting sick" he said, getting up.

He held out his hands which she gladly took and got up. "Fine," she said pouting.

They walked up the hill and picked up their shoes. As they walked, Quinn slipped causing her to scream. He looked at her and laughed.

"Not funny Puck!" she said frowning, "I could of seriously injured myself". He laughed, "Well since you can't be trusted with your walking skills…" he knelt down and swooped her up in his arms.

"I am perfectly capable of walking Mr. Puckerman. I'm a cheerleader with great balance" she said swinging her shoes back and forth.

" Yes, but in rain you have to left feet" he said setting her down once he reached his car. "Need a ride home?" he asked getting his keys out of his pocket.

"Uh…yes" she said sweetly. Sure, she drove her car here but she didn't want to say goodbye just yet. She hopped into his truck and buckled up. He got in and started the car. He looked over at her, "Hey!" he said, looking at her muddy feet on his dashboard. "Whoops" she said slyly, her feet not moving.

"Feet. Off. Dashboard. Now" he said, glaring at her.

She laughed and shook her head, "Nah, their comfy like this".

"You're asking for it" he said grinning.

"Touch me Puckerman and you will get a face full of muddy feet" she said resting her feet on his leg. He sighed, shaking his head and started his car, "You're insane Fabray"

"And you're crazy Puckerman" she replied beaming.

The ride home was anything but quiet. Quinn wouldn't stop fiddling with the radio every few seconds, and continued to talk on and on about random things.

"Do you like Lady Gaga? Cause I do, I mean her fashion sense is way out there, but she really has a great voice and…"

He watched her babble on. Usually if any other girl did this kind of thing he would get annoyed within seconds, but listening to Quinn babble on was adorable and couldn't help but love listening to her. It was weird, she was acting so unlike her uptight bitchy self. He actually liked this side of her, he liked it a lot.

"Puck are you even listening to me?" she asked half annoyed.

"Yes very much so" he said nodding his head vigorously.

"Liar" she mumbled, smiling.

He laughed then turned serious, "What'cha gonna do when you get home?".

She looked at him, " Puck you're so dirty!" she said smiling.

He blushed and tried to laugh it off, "I meant that if you're not doing anything we could go to my house and…hang out".

She nodded, "I'd like that".

He smiled and kept driving. "I don't know about you but dancing in the rain has made me hungry" Quinn said, glancing out the window.

He smiled, "Well when we get to my place, I'll make you something special".

She looked at him, "Noah Puckerman can cook?" she asked amused.

"Yup. There's a lot you don't know about me Kiwi" he said, pulling into his driveway.

They both ran to the door, the rain now coming down even harder.

"Wow it's cold" she said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She was about to take a step inside when he held her back.

"No muddy feet on the floor" he said sweeping her up in his arms.

She rolled her eyes, "_Okay._ You probably just said that so you could get me in your arms again".

He smiled and carried her upstairs, "Maybe I did. So what? It's not a crime is it?".

She smiled. He set her down when they reached his room and went to his bathroom and turned on the shower for her.

"You can rinse off in there" he said pointing to the bathroom.

"And I got some old clothes for you somewhere" he said looking around.

"Okay thanks," she said walking toward the bathroom.

She stopped at the door, "Oh and Puck?". He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Don't assume you get to join me" she said with a wink before disappearing behind the door. He bit his lip, his face hot. He shook his head and went down the hall to take a shower. Only Quinn could make him feel like a pre-pubescent boy.

When he finished showering, he walked back to his room and was surprised to see Quinn bouncing up and down on his bed singing along to his Ipod. He shook his head and jumped on the bed, tackling her into the mattress, causing her to scream. She pulled out the earphones, "You scared the crap out of me!". He laughed.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you drowned" she teased.

"Ha ha. I was busy washing the mud off me thanks to a certain short blonde person" he said, rolling off of her. She smiled mischievously. He looked down at her, "You're wearing my jersey". _Damn she looks so sexy in my clothes….but she would look much so much better with them off…he thought. _

She sat up, "Yes. I had to find some since _someone_ didn't lay any out for me like_ he _was supposed to".

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Nice choice of underwear by the way" he said pointing to his boxers that she was wearing, which had red hearts on them.

"Did your mommy buy these out for you?" she teased.

"No…my granny did" he replied. She looked at him with an are you serious look? And then they both burst out laughing.

"So where's that something special you were going to make for me?" she asked resting her head on his pillow.

"I will be right back then, don't move" he said jumping off the bed.

She smiled at his sillyness and put the earphones back in her ears.

About twenty minutes, Puck came back up with two bowls of mac n' cheese. She looked at him, "That's it? Mac n' cheese?"

"And wine coolers!" he said, referring to the two bottles tucked beneath his armpit.

"You know I don't drink" she said taking the bowl.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm asking you to get drunk. These things aren't even enough to get a fly drunk. Just try it," he said handing one to her.

She bit her lip and reluctantly took it. She fiddled with a noodle on her fork, "Puck? Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure" he said with a mouthful of mac n' cheese. "Do you think I'm fat?" she asked seriously, looking at him.

He stared at her in shock, "Your kidding right? Quinn you're the most beautiful girl I know. You're sexy as hell and you don't even know it. You're gorgeous"

She blushed and smiled up at him, "That was sweet of you to say".

He shrugged, "I only speak the truth.". She rolled her eyes at him, "That in itself was a lie". She looked back at her bowl of food, unsure of whether or not to eat it. It probably had 2,000 calories.

"Now don't go knocking my mad cooking skills before you taste it" he said. She smiled. Fuck it. She was gonna eat what she wanted to eat for once.

She took a bite, "Anyone can make mac n' cheese" she teased.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that" he said smiling.

Five minutes later, Puck had already finished his bowl and was now trying to get Quinn to share the rest of hers.

"Puck go away!" she laughed, "This is mine, you ate yours!".

"C'mon kiwi share!" he begged, whimpering like a puppy.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine" she said offering him some.

"You're the greatest," he said giving her a big mac n' cheesey kiss on the cheek.

"Ew! Puck! " She wiped her cheek with a napkin and put the bowl on his nightstand. She laid back, resting her head on his shoulder, "Now what, Egghead?".

He looked at her, the need to kiss her was unable to be contained any longer. She was just so beautiful. Her hair was tousled, instead of being in her usual strict ponytail, and for once, she was genuinely smiling. It didn't help that she was looking at him in a way that she never looked at Finn. He leaned down and softly let his lips capture hers. She didn't pull back in disgust like he thought she would. She actually responded to his kiss. He cupped her face and caressed her cheek softly. He loved the feel of her skin, it was impossibly soft beneath his fingertips. She tentatively put a hand behind his neck, pulling him down so that the kiss deepened. He laid her down against on the bed, her head resting comfortably on his pillow.

After awhile, they were forced to break apart due to lack of oxygen. He looked down into her green eyes, searching for some kind of sign.

"We really shouldn't have done that," she said looking up at him. He nodded in agreement. They gazed at each other for a while, before crashing their lips against each others again. The kiss instantly grew frenzied, their lips sliding together, their tongues meeting and dueling together. He moved his body over hers, pressing his weight completely on top of hers.

He loved the way her lips moved against his. She shuddered in delight as Puck took her bottom lip between his and sucked on it. Never had she made out with Finn like this. With Puck it was a whole different ballgame. His kisses were intoxicating. When he kissed her, it was like she couldn't breathe. And yet she felt like she'd die if he ever stopped. She pulled him closer, aching for him more than anyone. She wanted more and she could feel that he did too. She gasped as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck.

Every sensible part of her was telling her to leave now before she would do something that she would regret. But her heart and every part of her body was saying the complete opposite, confusing the hell out of her. She placed her hands on his hard chest, encouraging him to go on. He slid his hand down to her leg, where it slid underneath her boxers and caressed her bare thigh. She dug her nails into his chest as he teased her with his mouth and hand.

He pulled away and looked down at her, "You sure, Quinn?"

She smiled and nodded, pulling him down on her once more. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly. She hastily pulled off her jersey and slid her hands under his shirt, wanting to explore the valley of his abs. He quickly discarded his shirt and leaning down and fiddled with the hem of her shorts. She quickly pulled it down and kicked it aside. He took a moment to admire her lingerie. He hastily pulled down his shorts and tossed them. He leaned over her, kissing her passionately. He immediately took her legs and wrapped them around his hips wanting her as close as humanly possible. He kissed her neck and moved down lower, while his hands slid behind her back to remove her bra. Where he immediately attached his lips to her bare breasts.

After he finished with her torment he pulled away and rid himself of his boxers and then covered her body with his own. The both groaned at the skin to skin contact. She slide her hands down his chest, taking in the feeling of his rigid abs.

He quickly opened her legs. He shuddered with delight as he took in the sight of her body. He settled himself in between her legs, the tip of his cock at her entrance. The slightest touch between their bodies was more than they could take.

"Please, Puck…" she moaned.

He knew this was her first time and would have to go slow. He wanted so much to take his time with her, to savor each moment. He took a deep breath before sliding into her. Their bodies moved together, continuing with their intimate dance. She pulled his face down on hers, her lips seeking his, to keep her from moaning in ecstasy.

The tiny flutters that signaled release tingled in his stomach making him desperate. Her eyes widened as she climaxed, clutching him tightly as it turned into waves of ecstasy.

"Oh god!" she screamed as her toes curled into the sheets and her body wracked with the most amazing shivers of pleasure.

A second later, he came too. He felt their bodies relax and almost fell on top of hers, his arms were so shaky, he kissed her softly before rolling off her and lying down next to her. They stayed quiet for a moment, trying to regain their breath. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her towards him. She sighed and rested her head against his chest. He enveloped her tightly against his body.

"Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly against her hair. She smiled and leaned up and kissed his chin, "Yeah".

He sighed and put a hand behind his head while he caressed the small of her back with his other. He knew that this was his cue to get his things and leave as soon as possible. But this time he didn't want to leave. All he wanted to do was stay with her and enjoy as much time as he could with her. She wasn't just another conquest for him, she was so much more. He leaned down and kissed her on her perfectly soft lips. She smiled and kissed him back, caressing his chest.

She pulled away from him and leaned against his chest and closed her eyes sleepily. He looked down at her and wondered what was in store for them. He didn't know if he'd be able to stand watching her with Finn. Poor Finn. He had broken the number one guy code rule. But if losing Finn as a friend meant gaining Quinn as a lover, he would gladly made that trade. He pulled her closer, loving how well her body fit against his. It was like their bodies were made for each other, molding together like two pieces of the same puzzle.

She sighed in relief, loving how Puck made her feel. It was like all her problems went away when she was with him. She knew the guilt would kick in sooner or later, but for now she was just going to enjoy being with Puck. Who knew when she'd be able to have another intimate moment like this with him.

Fast-forward nine months later. Quinn shivered as she looked at her baby girl from behind the glass window in the maternity ward. Why the hell were hospitals always so damn cold? She hoped Beth wasn't cold in there. She could hear someone behind her, but didn't bother to turn around. She just kept her eyes on her sleeping baby girl.

"She's the spitting image of you" Puck whispered from behind her.

Quinn shrugged and hugged herself. She could feel his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his body, "You cold?".

She sighed and enjoyed the feeling of his body against hers. It had been so long since she had felt this way.

He looked at his sleeping baby girl. It didn't feel right. He and Quinn here while she was all the way on the other side of the glass. They were a family, they should be together.

"I want you to know that I'm so proud of you, you were amazing in there" he whispered against her hair.

She smiled a little, " You looked like you were going to be sick".

"I think I was. But now that I think about it, it was pretty amazing" he said resting his chin on top of her head. "It didn't feel that way," she mumbled.

He smiled, "Yeah, you did so much screaming…and cussing. I didn't know you knew so many cuss words" She chuckled.

"So, kiwi are we gonna keep her?" he asked hopefully.

She sighed and looked through the glass window, "No". He frowned, "You sure?".

She nodded, trying not to cry, "She'll be better off…"

"No one will ever love her as much as us" he muttered, resting his head against hers.

" I know that," she said quietly, "But somewhere out there, somebody will take care of her in a way that we can't".

He frowned. He didn't want anyone taking his daughter home.

She sighed and turned around to look at him, "You better be going. They'll be announcing the winner at regionals soon".

"I told the guys to go on ahead without me. I'm gonna stay here with you".

She smiled, "That's sweet of you".

He took her hands in his, "Quinn, I want to tell you something". She looked at their intertwined hands and looked up at him, "What is it?"

He bit his lip before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

"You know I'm no good at expressing my feelings, especially to you," he started, " I thought about singing a song to you, to you know say how I feel but I couldn't find the right one… What I'm trying to say that…Well over the past nine months we've been through a lot and…" He hesitated and ran a hand over his shaved head, "This isn't easy to say, since I've never said it before… but I have to tell you now because I've been holding it in for too long and if I don't tell you now I'll probably explode…."

"Puck, I'm you're making me nervous, just spit it out" Quinn said anxiously.

"I. Love. You." he said slowly.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I can't say it any slower, Quinn. I love you" he said softly.

"You love me?" she asked, trying to wrap her head around what he was saying.

He nodded, "I know I don't act like I do. You know dating Mercedes and sexting Santana and all…But I really do care about you. I know its taken awhile for me to figure out what I want, but now I'm sure. I want to be with you" he said deeply, moving closer to her.

She bit her lip unsurely.

He cupped her face in his hands, "I swear Quinn. I mean this. I love you. I always have and always will".

She leaned up to him and kissed him softly. She slowly pulled away, "I've always cared about you Puck. It's just, up until lately you've never given me a reason to. That's why I always acted like I didn't have feelings about you. You've hurt me numerous times Puck, I don't know if I can risk getting hurt again".

He pulled her closer and held her tightly, "I know I've hurt you, Quinn but I want to make up for it. I'll do anything to prove to you I'm serious about us".

She looked down at her feet unsurely. Puck sighed and glanced over at all the sleeping babies behind the glass window.

She frowned, "Is that why you want to be with me?" He looked at her.

"So I'll keep her? Is that it?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I love you and I love Beth. I want the both of you in my life. I want us to be a family. But if you don't feel that way, that doesn't change my feelings about you. I'll love you whether or not we keep her" he said, caressing her arm. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, letting him hold her.

"I love you Puck," she mumbled against his chest, "And I love Beth. But I don't think raising her is an option. We're not ready".

He sighed in disappointment. He knew they could argue about this all day, but it would be no use. In the end, she would be right.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now around two in the morning and Puck couldn't sleep if his life depended on it. He was so pissed off that they didn't win regionals. They were so much better than everyone else. It was those mother fuckin judges. Damn bastards. He rolled over onto his side, and looked at the empty space next to him. He had gotten so used to sleeping next to Quinn that now that she was gone, he found it hard to sleep. He missed hearing her breathe, the constant tossing and turning she did, and the way that she smelt. He sat up, knowing sleep wasn't in the cards tonight. He thought about playing his videogames. Those always seemed to help him get his mind off of things. Just then his phone started to ring, startling him a bit. He grabbed it off his nightstand and put it to his ear, not bothering to check who it was. Although he had an idea who it was. "What's up kiwi?" he asked.

He could hear her chuckle from the other line, "Hey Puck" she whispered.

"What are you doing up? It's been a hell of a long day. I'd of thought you'd be asleep" he said.

"I could say the same to you," she replied, "I couldn't sleep".

"Yeah me too" he said, getting up. Silence overcame them for a moment.

"Puck?" came her voice again.

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing out his window.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" she asked quietly.

He hesitated for the longest time. "Do you think it was wrong that I chose not to keep her?". He could hear her fighting back tears.

"I thought we did the right thing. But now I'm not so sure," she said hoarsely.

He ran his hand over his shaved head, "Baby what are you saying? Are you changing your mind?".

She hesitated, "I don't know. I just feel like the world's worst mother. I feel like I abandoned her".

"You did what you thought what was best for her. You did anything but abandon her" he said softly.

"Then why does it feel like I did?" she asked, "I can't stop picturing her there all alone in that damn hospital waiting for her parents to come back".

She was now crying now. He tried his best to console her.

"Babe please don't cry" he said repeatedly.

"Puck…I want to keep her…" she said suddenly.

He froze, "What? Quinn are you sure? I mean I'm glad you want to keep her and all but this is a huge decision, you can't just take her back when you feel like it".

"Noah, I'm dead serious about this. I want to keep my daughter".

He smiled, he was doing cartwheels on the inside, "_Our _daughter, Kiwi".

She smiled, "Sorry, _our_ daughter, Egghead".

He beamed. "Let's go get her now, Puck" Quinn said excitedly.

He chuckled, "Babe, it's almost three in the morning. We can't go now". He heard her groan on the other line.

"We can go first thing in the morning. At a more reasonable time" he said sitting back down on his bed.

"What if she's not there! What if someone adopts her, before we get to her?" she cried.

"Calm down, Quinn you're getting hysterical. She won't be gone, I promise" he said calmly. She sighed in frustration.

"Just go back to sleep and I'll pick you up first thing" he said.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Quinn can I ask you something?" he asked before she hung up.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well now that we're gonna be raising her together, I thought that maybe you should move back in with me. That way it will be easier…"

"I'd love to Puck. But what about your mother?" she asked worriedly.

"She'll be happy to have you back. The other day she was talking about how she kinda missed you"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, although she gave you a tough time, she really liked you".

"Okay, goodnight, Egghead. And don't forget first thing in the morning" she said sternly. He rolled his eyes, "Of course kiwi, Night. Love you.". He sighed and snapped his phone shut. He smiled as he laid back down on his bed. Quinn was moving back and Beth was coming home. Could life get any better?

At Mercedes' house, Quinn was out like a log in her bed. Mercedes peeked into Quinn's room.

"Hey Quinn," she said quietly walking into the room.

Quinn grumbled and pulled her pillow over her head.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Quinn, wake up, it's noon". Quinn suddenly bolted upward, "What? Noon?"

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah. Puck called earlier but I said you were sleeping so…"

"Mercedes! Why did you let me sleep in?" she cried, hurriedly, hoping out of bed. "What's up with you? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have big news, " Quinn said as she rummaged for some clean clothes, "Me and Puck… we're gonna keep Beth…" .

"What? You are? That's fantastic! On my god!" Mercedes said excitedly.

She nodded as she slipped on her flats, "Yeah, Puck and I were supposed to get her first thing this morning, but that idiot didn't come. Now I have to go kill him" she muttered before bolting for the door.

"See you later!" she called as she ran out the door. Mercedes beamed and immediately grabbed her phone to call everyone in glee club and tell them the big news.

She quickly drove to Puck's house, using Mercedes' car. She pounded on the door. She was going to kill Puck. A few seconds later Puck opened the door and pulled her in. "Quinn, keep quiet!" he hissed, closing the door behind him.

"Where were you?" she hissed, "You said first thing in the morning!".

"And I called but you were out like a light! I didn't want to bug you! You know how you get when you're cranky…" he whispered.

"You lima loser! C'mon we gotta go get Beth!" she whispered angrily, taking his arm.

"She's here!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked, completely stopping.

He nodded, "Me and my mom went to go pick her up first thing, since you were sleeping. We didn't want to take a chance that she'd be gone". He took her hand and led her into his bedroom. She stopped when she saw Puck's mom holding Beth, softly cradling her. Puck walked up to his mom and carefully took Beth from her.

"Hey baby girl, you're never gonna guess who's here" he cooed as he walked over to Quinn. Quinn looked down at her baby girl who was half asleep.

"Hey, beautiful" she said softly, taking her little hand in hers.

"She was wondering where you were," Puck's mom said walking up to them.

"I'm gonna go run to the store. This ones gonna need some diapers…" she said kissing her granddaughter on the forehead.

"Say bye Granny" Puck said to Beth, taking her little fist and waving it.

"Granny? I'm too young to be a Grandmother" she chuckled before leaving. They smiled. Puck turned to Quinn, "You want to hold her?".

She nodded, "Of course".

He carefully handed her to her mommy. She sighed and looked down at her baby girl, "This feels so right". Puck nodded and walked behind her and wrapped

his arms around her, "I've never seen anything more natural looking," he beamed, "Wait til the guys at glee club here about this. She can be the official glee club mascot. We can get her a baby cheerleader outfit and everything. It'll be awesome. And we can sing to her all the time. She'll love it".

"Maybe when she's a little bit older, Puck" Quinn said as she kissed her baby. He smiled and watched as Beth yawned. "I think I should put her down so she can nap" Quinn said looking around for a place to put her down. "My mom still has my old crib in the garage. I'll go fish it out and clean it for the cutie" Puck said before leaving to the garage.

"She's not allowed to date until she's twenty five" Puck said sternly. It was now around ten o' clock at night and Puck and Quinn were lying on their bed while Beth slept.

"Whatever, Puck" Quinn said rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm serious, guys are douche bags. I should know. There's no way I'm letting any of them touch my baby girl" he said looking over at his sleeping baby girl in her crib.

"She'll probably start dating when she's fourteen. She's gonna be gorgeous. All the boys will love her" Quinn said, fiddling with Puck's hand.

"Fourteen? Hell no, not on my watch". he said, shaking his head.

"I bet you she'll have her first boyfriend at the age of five, just like her mommy" Quinn said as she cuddled next to Puck.

"You remember that?" Puck asked, caressing her hair.

She nodded. "Did you ever tell Finn that I was your first boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

She laughed and shook her head, "Of course not. He'd get so jealous. Even if it was when we were five".

"I remember that day so clearly," he started, "Mike Chang had just spilt his apple juice on your dress and everyone made fun of you because it looked like you whizzed yourself"

"And then you came along and gave me your racecar sweater to cover it up," she said smiling.

He nodded, "Yeah, after that you fell in love with me"

She chuckled, "I did. I remember that I declared you my boyfriend the next day at recess, right in front of the jungle gym"

He smiled, "Yeah, everyone was making fun of me, but I didn't care, that was until you kissed me".

She blushed. He laughed at the memory, "It was the end of our first week as a couple and you planted one on me after class. I was so grossed out and freaked, so I took your Barbie doll and took her head off"

She nodded and laughed, "And then you broke up with me"

He nodded, "Biggest mistake ever. I've spent everyday since then trying to get you to kiss me again"

She rolled her eyes at him, "You're such an egghead".

"Tell me something I don't know sweetheart" he said nuzzling her forehead.

The both fell into silence.

"You know what?" he asked, glancing up at the ceiling.

"What?" she asked, sitting up.

"Beth is pretty badass" Puck said as he glanced at Beth who was still sound asleep. Quinn giggled, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, because she hardly cries… I thought she'd always be restless. I expected to be up all night, constantly feeding her and changing her. But this kid sleeps like a log. She's one badass baby".

She smiled and shook her head, "You can't assume all of that. We've only had her one day. She could start crying up a storm…".

He rolled his eyes, "Don't jinx it!" He quickly got up and knocked on his wooden dresser. "I can't believe you're superstitious" she mumbled, shaking her head.

"I'm not! I'm just…"

"Superstitious" Quinn finished.

"Shut up" he grumbled, sitting back down.

She scoffed and slugged his arm. He hissed in pain, "Ow!".

"Well don't tell me to shut up!" she whispered.

"Fine, I won't tell you to shut up. I'll just make you," he said mischievously , pushing her down onto the bed and covering her body with his. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, kiwi" he mumbled against the kiss.

She nodded in agreement, "Love you too. But now's not the time to talk" she mumbled. He grinned and flipped them over so that she was on top of him. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. But was interrupted by Beth who was now awake and crying. They both groaned. Quinn sighed and rolled off Puck.

"I knew you jinxed it!" he grumbled, hopping off the bed.

"Shut up egghead!" she said, taking Beth in her arms.

He smiled and shook his head. He knew that this would be the first of many nights like this. But he didn't care. As long as he had his two girls, he would be totally content with this new life.

(AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Wasn't too long? Cuz when I get started I can't stop. Lol Anyways be on the look out for more Puck/Quinn fics from me. And then I was thinking about doing a Twilight/Glee crossover. I'm just unsure of what characters to use. Any suggestions? )


	3. Author's note

AN: OK I wasn't expecting people would want me to continue with this. I was just gonna leave it with those two chaps cause frankly I don't know what else to write to make it into a full story. If you guys have any suggestions tell me and I'll consider continuing with this story. Thanks! =)


End file.
